


atlantean

by shatterbrained (fabricatedMiracles)



Series: Stanzastuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricatedMiracles/pseuds/shatterbrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poetic tribute to dirk strider and all his pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	atlantean

**Author's Note:**

> hello, and welcome to atlantean.
> 
> this poem is written in the tanka format, and has a five-seven-five-seven-seven setup in each stanza.
> 
> enjoy.

strider, dirk. the last  
man on earth. his home address?  
austin, atlantis.  
sunset eyes; an endless sky.  
solitude; the sounding sea.

a poem for a boy,  
a song of desolation.  
happy thirteenth, dirk.  
splinter-maker plays with shades -  
auto-responder online.

"hal," the ai said,  
"is the name i call myself."  
red text, sassy talk,  
jake, roxy, jane: message sent.  
"dirk, don't kill me. please. i'm scared."

meanwhile, in purple,  
another dirk is dreaming.  
bleeding head's displayed.  
"the prince is awake," a note said.  
it ended, "your shit is wrecked."

strengthen english, jake.  
his primary directive.  
uranium heart,  
torn free and broken to bits.  
good night, sweet brobot.

yes. hmm. interesting.  
the son of the auto-responder.  
a mockery? expression?  
another tiny splinter-shard  
of dirk who lives in pieces.

he's not actually there.  
the ghost that lives in jake's head.  
he's still a dirk, though.  
made real by the fragile  
and fading hopes of a page.

sugar fucking sweet.  
a lil' smile, nonexistent.  
he's not in the mood  
for sugary fuckery.  
orange soda tragedy.

the corpse in pieces  
of a final strider, dirk  
that cracks and never  
ever fits or seems to work,  
falls down headless, falls apart

sweet dreams, timaeus.  
he has no fish in his sea,  
miasmajesty.  
sunset eyes, a memory.  
distant austin, atlantis.

**Author's Note:**

> comments? kudos? please don't hesitate to leave something if you liked this.
> 
> i don't bite unless asked to!


End file.
